Cálido como un Girasol
by Miss Haruno99
Summary: Rusia amaba los girasoles, y quién hubiera imaginado que un simple encuentro lo llevaría a vivir el mejor momento de su vida. [One-Shot].


_Género_ _:_ Friendship.

 _Advertencias_ _:_ Ligero Yaoi.

 _Descargo de responsabilidad : _Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

 _~Disfruten..._

* * *

Cálido como un Girasol

Canadá guardó un par de cosas en su portafolio y se puso de pie, suspirando. Hoy, como en todas las reuniones, fue ignorado. Nadie oía sus opiniones y le daba la sensación de ser completamente invisible. El hecho de ser confundido con su hermano, Alfred, era aún más frustrante. Está bien, su parecido era bastante evidente, sin embargo, él era Canadá, _no_ Estados Unidos. ¿Cuál era el problema de todos entonces?

Mientras suspiraba una vez más y pensaba en una manera de diferenciarse de su hermano, algo tiró de su pantalón. Matthew se inclinó un poco para recoger a un pequeño oso polar que lo miraba con curiosidad.

―Hey, Kumajishi.

Kumajirō ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Quién eres?

El aludido negó y suspiró por tercera vez, contrariado.

―Soy Canadá.

Con el oso en brazos, estaba a punto de hacer su camino hacia la lujosa puerta de la sala, hasta que su mirada se desvió a un libro sobre la mesa. Se acercó y lo tomó en manos.

―¿Alguien olvidó su libro de apuntes...? ―murmuró, buscando en cada esquina del libro alguna etiqueta donde podría estar escrito el nombre del dueño, sin resultados. Dubitativo, comenzó a hojearlo.

Reconoció los extraños símbolos como la escritura rusa, por lo que al instante supo quien era el dueño. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue un girasol dibujado detalladamente en una de las páginas. Era grande, ocupando casi todo el ancho de la carilla. Canadá pensó que era muy linda.

― _Será mejor que se lo entregue, podría tratarse de algo importante..._

Rápidamente se dirigió a la salida. La mayoría de las naciones ya se estaban retirando y algunos ya se habían ido desde un poco antes. Italia iba abrazado a Alemania pero éste siquiera parecía molestarse por ello, Japón los seguía de cerca; Francia e Inglaterra estaban discutiendo en una esquina. Canadá pensó distraídamente que el florero que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa cerca de ellos, corría peligro.

Sino fuera por un repentino grito que se oyó detrás suyo, no se habría percatado de que estaba de pie frente a la puerta sin dar un paso más, producto de sus pensamientos.

―¡Haré una fiesta en mi casa ésta misma noche! ¡Haha! ¡Quedan todos invitados! ―ése era Alfred.

Francis detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo pensativo.

―Vaya, a ti sí que te gustan las fiesta ―comentó, meciendo su cabello― Bueno... los vinos que sirves no se comparan con los de Francia, pero supongo que puedo ir... si hay chicas lindas ―movió sus cejas de manera seductora.

―¡Pues claro! ―exclamó USA enérgicamente―. ¡Y también habrá un enorme pastel, ésta vez planeo hacerlo de color verde brillante!

―Yo podría preparar algo para la fiesta... un pastel tal vez... ―Arthur dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

Francia se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su hombro, captando su atención.

―No lo hagas, por favor.

―Uh.

―¡Sí! ¡Fiesta! ―Feliciano apareció de la nada, arrastrando a sus dos pobres compañeros―. ¡Alemania, Alemania! ¿Podemos ir? ¡Alfred! ¿Podemos ir? ―preguntó sin detenerse.

―¡Yes! ¡El héroe te lo permite, Feli!

Alemania suspiró, puesto que si Italia iba a esa fiesta, significaba que él se vería en la obligación de hacerlo también. Japón no quería saber nada de dicha celebración, con sólo pensar en el color del pastel... aunque, sentía que debía ir para tomarle unas cuantas fotografías.

Canadá comenzó a sentirse repentinamente incómodo en aquél lugar. ¿Cómo podía ser que, a pesar de haber estado parado allí frente a ellos todo ese tiempo, siquiera lo hayan notado?

En cuanto dio unos pasos dispuesto a marcharse, un brazo rodeó sus hombro, deteniéndolo de golpe.

―¡Hey, Matt! ¿Quieres venir a la fiesta? ¡Anda, di que sí! ―suplicó su hermano.

―Y-yo... no estoy seguro...

―¡Oh, vamos, será divertido! Y habrá mucho pescado para el oso ―señaló al animalito en sus brazos, quien pareció entusiasmado con la idea.

Canadá sonrió un poco al ver su emoción y no pudo ocultar su propia al verlo de aquella forma.

―Bueno... veo que a Kuma le agrada la idea y...

―¡Ok, decidido! ―Alfred lo interrumpió, y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba junto a los otros dos rubios, apoyando la pelea que estaba por dar inicio.

Matthew suspiró apesadumbrado, y, acariciando la cabeza del oso, decidió marcharse de una vez del lugar. Repentinamente había sido ignorado, como si nunca hubiese estado allí en primer lugar. No debía decaerse, al fin y al cabo su hermano era así: _un poco_ despistado, pero nunca hizo nada con mala intensión... o eso al menos creía.

Se marchó apresurado, con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción.

Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que si no fuera que chocó con alguien, su destino habría sido la pared que se encontraba más adelante. Aquello, sin duda, hubiera sido mucho más humillante que ahora mismo estar tirado en el suelo, adolorido.

―A-ay... ―se quejó suavemente el rubio. Kumajirō tiró de su ropa para que se levantara.

Canadá miró hacia arriba y enseguida se puso de pie, un tanto avergonzado mientras tomaba rápidamente en brazos al oso.

―Lo-lo lamento mucho, yo... iba distraído... ―tartamudeó Matthew, un poco nervioso.

La mirada de la nación más grande vagó sobre el joven, antes de mostrar una de sus sonrisas amables-aterradoras.

―No te preocupes ―fue su respuesta.

Y entonces, en esos momentos, Canadá creció más nervioso ante la inquisitiva mirada violácea del hombre más alto. Intimidado, ninguna palabra lograba salir adecuadamente de su boca, más que unos torpes tartamudeos.

―Uh... yo... etto... ―miró hacia abajo. Kumajirō fruncía levemente el ceño―Yo... creí que ya se había ido... ¡Digo! Yo lo vi hacerlo y pensé que... eso.

Rusia rió ligeramente.

―He venido a buscar algo que se me olvidó ―respondió Rusia. Sus ojos cavando en la nación más pequeña.

Y justo en ese momento, Matthew pareció recordar algo.

―¡Oh... es cierto! ―exclamó el rubio, golpeándose mentalmente por haberlo olvidado. Entonces sacó un libro de su abrigo y se lo tendió, un poco nervioso―. ¿E-es éste...? Lo dejó sobre la mesa y yo pensé en devolvérselo, aunque también creí que no sería fácil encontrarlo y...

―Oh, es mi cuaderno. ―Le interrumpió Iván, tomando el objeto con una sonrisa impasible. Canadá se sintió estúpido por un momento cuando fue interrumpido. Tal vez había hablado demasiado rápido―. Gracias... uh... etto...

―Canadá ―respondió, sabiendo que como casi todas las naciones, no lo recordaba― Y no hay de qué... me alegra haberlo ayudado... ―murmuró, con su voz suave de siempre―. Uh... ¿Usted irá a la fiesta de Estados Unidos? ―preguntó, tratando de formular una conversación.

―No, no iré.

―¿Por qué no?

Rusia se encogió de hombros.

―No estoy interesado en ese tipo de celebraciones, y de todos modos no estoy invitado.

Canadá ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Por qué lo dices? Él no exceptuó a nadie ―o al menos eso pensaba.

Rusia sólo negó con aquella sonrisa.

―Eso ya no importa, yo sé el porqué, _da?_ ―terminó con el asunto, un tanto fastidiado. Canadá decidió no hablar más sobre el tema.

Estaba muy nervioso. Algo natural teniendo frente a él a aquella persona que infundía miedo sin siquiera darse cuenta.

―¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

Oh... ¿Tanto se notaba?

―Yo... uh... p-por nada... ―negó rápidamente, pero aquello no convenció a la otra nación―. No estoy nervioso...

―Estás mintiendo, mírate, estás todo rojo ahora.

Y efectivamente, su cara ardía.

Rusia colocó una mano en le frente de Canadá para comprobar algo, sin darse cuenta que por dentro, el corazón del rubio golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, producto del nerviosismo.

―Estás un poco caliente pero no tienes fiebre... ¿Seguro que estás bien?

¿A qué venía aquella repentina preocupación?

Canadá se apartó bruscamente.― E-estoy bien, no me pasa nada... ―torpemente trató de convencerlo.

Kuma levantó una pata frente al rostro del rubio, captando su atención.

―Tengo hambre, dame comida ―demandó y un suspiro contenido escapó de los labios de su amo.

―Ok, te compraré algo de comer... ―miró al más alto―. Mmm... tengo que ir ahora... Uh... ¡adiós!

Continuó con su camino despidiéndose con la mano. En la distancia pudo oír un vago adiós de parte del ruso.

En cuanto perdió de vista al más alto, se apoyó en una pared con Kumajirō mirándolo curioso.

―No sé por qué creí que en aquellos momentos moriría... ―le habló al oso. Éste lo miró con indiferencia.

―No ha intentado nada malo, así que no te sientas nervioso ―dijo, lamiéndose una pata en los brazos del canadiense.

―Uh, supongo...

Estaba a punto de irse, hasta que notó que le faltaba algo...

―¡Oh Dios! ¡Mi portafolio! ¿Dónde está?

―Aquí.

―¡Maple! ―Canadá dio un respingo mientras se le ponía la piel de gallina. Se dio la vuelta de manera mecánica, enfrentando a un sonriente Rusia con su maletín en manos.

―Oh... etto...

―Lo dejaste en el suelo cuando te marchaste ―respondió a la pregunta silenciosa del canadiense.

―Ya-ya veo... muchas gracias... ―le sonrió agradecido. ¡Qué casualidad! A ambos les había ocurrido lo mismo. Que día interesante...

El hombre de los ojos violáceos se lo entregó mientras que Kumajirō lo miraba fijamente, analizándolo.

―Umm... Señor Rusia... a usted... ¿le gusta los girasoles? ―su pregunta sorprendió al más alto.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

Canadá respingó mientras jugaba por un momento con sus dedos. ¿Por qué había hecho aquella pregunta?

―Es que yo... lo vi en su libro de apuntes y... ―enseguida intentó aclararse al ver como la expresión de Iván se tornaba más dura y fastidiada― ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, no lo hice a propósito! Y-yo sólo quería saber quien era el dueño, ¡no lo hice con otra intensión, lo juro!

―Da.

―¿Eh?

―Me gustan los girasoles ―repitió Rusia, con aire ausente―. Son flores que no crecen en mi país ya que es un lugar muy frío. Se me hacen muy lindas y cálidas.

Canadá lo observó un momento, sonriendo un poco.

―Ya veo.

―Siempre quise estar en un campo rodeado de girasoles ―suspiró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Canadá sonrió con simpatía.

* * *

Matthew se estableció en el apartamento del hotel donde pasaría la noche. Ya que la reunión se había llevado a cabo en Francia, las demás naciones optaron optaron por hacer lo mismo y así marcharse a sus casas al día siguiente. Canadá, al haber sido criado por Francis la mayor parte de su vida, conocía el país de su tutor como el suyo propio.

De todos modos, aún era muy temprano, a penas estaba llegando la tarde y faltaba un par de horas para el inicio de la fiesta de Estados Unidos. Lo que no contó fue con el hecho de que él no había venido con la ropa adecuada para una celebración, mas que para una simple reunión mundial y una que otra casual para su estancia en el país.

―Ay hermano... eres tan precipitado ―murmuró para sí. La idea de organizar una fiesta en el mismo día se le hacía absurda. Pero de nuevo, se trataba de Estados Unidos, y de alguna extraña manera se las arreglaba―. Probablemente ya se haya ido a su casa, digo, dudo que pueda hacer mucho desde aquí.

De repente, la idea de quedarse en un hotel también se le hizo estúpida.

―Ugh, ¿qué haré? Si vuelvo a mi casa a estas horas, de todos modos se me hará tarde para la fiesta... Uff, Alfred... no sé cómo lo haces... No sé cómo lo harán los otros también.

―¿Con quien hablas? ―preguntó Kumajirō con curiosidad, viendo como su amo se dejaba caer en la cama, rendido.

―Oh... hablo conmigo mismo ―respondió en un suspiro.

―No deberías preocuparte por la ropa, ve a la fiesta con la que ya tienes ―sugirió.

Canadá pareció pensar en ello.

―¿Tú crees?

Un indiferente asentimiento de cabeza de parte del oso fue toda la respuesta a su pregunta.

―Uh, sólo espero no verme mal arreglado ―murmuró.

El oso le envió una extraña mirada. Una que decía claramente: "Nadie te notará de todos modos". Canadá sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho al darse cuenta que era verdad.

―Yo... no sé qué hacer ahora... necesito salir un momento ―se puso de pie rápidamente―. ¿Vienes, Kuma?

Kumajirō se acercó y su dueño lo cargó en brazos. Deseaba salir y recorrer la zona. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Salió del hotel aspirando el agradable aire fresco de la tarde e hizo su camino por la vereda hacia quien sabe donde, observando curioso las calles empedradas.

―Francia es un lugar muy lindo ―murmuró al oso. Éste sólo asintió distraídamente mientras su mirada seguía una pescadería que se perdía de vista.

Estuvo una media hora caminando sin un rumbo fijo hasta que las casas se alejaban de ellos y daban paso a un enorme campo florido de unas cinco millas de distancia.

Canadá quedó embobado con semejante paisaje y una emocionada sonrisa surcó su rostro.

―Vaya Kuma... no estaba al tanto de éste lugar, ¡es realmente hermoso! ―corrió hacia allá con una extraña emoción. El lugar por suerte no estaba cercado, por lo que su ingreso fue bastante fácil.

Finos caminos de tierra separaban el campo por sectores de diferentes especies de flores y otras plantas. El lugar parecía inmenso he interminable.

―Hacer todo ésto debió ser muy difícil, pero realmente vale el esfuerzo

Caminó observando todo con devoción. Su mirada de repente se clavó en unas llamativas flores que enseguida le recordó a alguien.

―Girasoles...

* * *

Kumajiro miró a su amo con curiosidad, mientras que éste ingresaba al hotel con rapidez y comenzaba a subir las escaleras sin siquiera molestarse en tomar el ascensor.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó el oso, pero no recibió una respuesta.

En cambio, la mirada de Canadá únicamente vagaba sobre los números y letras en las puertas de las habitaciones. En cuanto hubo encontrado la que buscaba, llamó a ella sin un atisbo de nerviosismo.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse, revelando a Rusia que lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa e incertidumbre.

―¿Canadá-kun?

Ignorando el hecho de que fue reconocido, el rubio comenzó a hablar muy rápido.

―Debe venir conmigo... hay- hay algo que tengo mostrarle ―notó que el otro no comprendía lo que sucedía― por favor.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Uh... es una sorpresa ―respondió el canadiense con una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Una sorpresa?

―Oui.

En el rostro de Rusia se reflejó repentina emoción, una que Canadá no pasó por alto y que vagamente pensó que se veía linda.

Y entonces, rápidamente emprendieron su marcha hacia el lugar desconocido. Rusia realmente no le dio mucho interés a la ciudad, a diferencia de Canadá, que no le importaba cuantas veces viera lo mismo, siempre le parecía interesante. A pesar de que ambos no intercambiaban palabra alguna, la caminata fue tranquila y no muy incómoda.

A más de la mitad de camino, Matthew se detuvo de repente y Rusia tuvo que hacer lo mismo, mirándolo interrogante.

―Ahora cierre los ojos ―pidió cortésmente.

―¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

―Sólo hágalo, por favor, o de lo contrario ya no será una sorpresa.

―Da ―hizo lo que se le pidió aun sin estar muy convencido―. ¿Y cómo sabré hacia dónde ir?

Canadá sonrió aunque éste no lo notó.

―No se preocupe por eso, yo lo guiaré.

―Mm... está bien.

El rubio lo guió por el camino restante tomándolo de la mano mientras que con su otra restante llevaba a Kumajiro. Se sintió raro cuando decidió hacerlo, pero fue agradable.

―¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? ―preguntó Iván. Canadá pudo notarlo un poco nervioso.

―Aún no, ya casi llegamos.

Suspiró cuando comenzaron a atravesar el campo. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, tiñendo las nubes de un color naranja rosado digno de una pintura.

―¿Y ahora? ―ya estaba fastidiado.

―Eh... ya casi... ―se detuvo finalmente―. Ya puedes abrirlos.

Rusia lo hizo lentamente y... lo que tenía frente a él lo congeló completamente.

―¿Girasoles...?

El más alto estaba tan sorprendido con lo que le rodeaba. Tantos girasoles que parecían brillar con los rayos de sol y se mecían con la brisa de la tarde. Era... increíble

Canadá sonrió satisfecho. Nunca creyó que vería a Rusia tan feliz después de la vida que éste tuvo que pasar. Realmente debió haber sido muy doloroso.

―¿Canadá-kun?

―¿Uh? ―el aludido lo miró algo distraído. Iván le daba la espalda mientras miraba fijamente sus flores favoritas.

―¿Por qué... decidiste enseñarme este lugar?

Matthew se sonrojó un poco.

―Bueno pues... es que yo había salido a dar un paseo y casualmente me encontré con este lugar, y al ver estas flores, bueno... recordé que... deseabas venir a un lugar así... etto.

―Ya veo.

Canadá miró al suelo, un poco nervioso.

―Yo... ¿Qué le parece? No es tan grande pero supongo que...

―Da. Es un lugar muy lindo ―se agachó para tocar una de las flores.

El rubio suspiró un poco. El oso en sus brazos trataba de atrapar una abeja que volaba a su alrededor.

―Son muy parecidas ―dijo Canadá de repente, captando la atención del más alto―. Digo, son muy parecidas a su dibujo... ¡Ah, lo siento! ¡L-lo vi por casualidad, cuando lo hojeaba un poco p-para saber el dueño...! E-etto...

Para su sorpresa, Rusia sonrió.

―¿Enserio?

―O-oui... ―bajó levemente la mirada―. Pude ver que fue realizado con mucho esmero.

―Da... me llevó un poco de tiempo también pero a Canadá-kun le gusta, así que estoy feliz ―reconoció― estoy feliz por todo lo que haz hecho por mí hoy, yo... sinceramente no lo esperaba ―Matthew bajó de nuevo la vista con las mejillas calientes.

Rusia se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente―. Serás mi nuevo amigo ¿Verdad?

Canadá parpadeó y sonrió de manera cordial.

―¡Por supuesto! ―le aseguró. Iván sintió una calidez en el pecho.

―Da... entonces cierra los ojos ―pidió.

―¿Uh? ¿Para qué? ―inquirió el rubio.

―Sólo hazlo ―sonó más como una orden a pesar de estar simplemente pidiéndoselo. Canadá acató, cerrando los ojos.

Canadá no comprendía. ¿Para qué debía cerrar los ojos? ¿Era una sorpresa? Sí, debía de serlo.

Entonces, sintió un cálido roce en su mejilla y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, mirando con sorpresa a Rusia, que ahora reía por su reacción.

―¿Q-qué fue... eso? ―cuestionó todo rojo. Kumajirō podía jurar que salía vapor de sus orejas.

En respuesta, Rusia se encogió de hombros.

―Ésa es la forma de agradecer en mi casa ―mintió con una sonrisa tranquila.

―Ya-ya veo... uh... ―rió tímidamente. Con una mano acarició la cabeza del oso mientras que con la otra se tocó distraídamente la mejilla.

Rusia se sentó en el suelo mirando al cielo que de apoco se oscurecía, dando paso a la noche fría.

Le agradaba Canadá. Él no temblaba ante él... bueno, quizá no un poco ya que pudo ver que era bastante tímido, pero, fue tan amable con él, tan considerado, afectuoso y atento. Nadie había sido así con él antes. Era... cálido como un girasol.

Sí, para él, los girasoles eran cálidos.

―Por cierto, debes ir a la fiesta de Estados Unidos, ¿no se te hará tarde?―preguntó, girándose para mirarlo. Al contrario de lo que se esperaba, Canadá le envió un gesto tranquilizador mientras se sentaba a su lado y miraba hacia arriba en el firmamento.

Rusia no daba miedo, pensó con júbilo. Ok, era un poco raro, algo intimidante y quizá un poco difícil de comprender, pero era una buena compañía de hecho, y bastante amable. Rusia no quería que se vaya, pudo notarlo en sus palabras, y él... tampoco quería hacerlo

―No... ―el rubio se volvió a él― Estoy muy bien aquí ―afirmó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ **Hola! Ideas a media noche siempre son interesantes ¿Ne? :p No sé, se me ocurrió en medio de la madrugada y como me pareció lindo decidí escribirlo para ustedes. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, a mí personalmente me agradó como me quedó, a pesar de que tenía la intensión de hacerlo aún más largo o transformarlo en una serie de dos o tres capítulos, pero creo que como un One-shot está bien ¿No? (?)**

 **Y recuerden: con cada review ayudan a Prusia a volverse más impresionante (?) xD Ok no, pero sí me encantaría saber sus opiniones sobre la historia n.n**

 **¡Cuídense mucho!**

 **Matta ne!**

 ** _MH99~_**


End file.
